


Не хватит

by Derron



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derron/pseuds/Derron
Summary: Юта наконец-то счастлив просто быть рядом.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 5





	Не хватит

и дело ведь не в Юте. всё вышло само собой. просто они проводили слишком много времени рядом, просто оказались в одинаковом положении и лучше друг друга понимали, несмотря на языковой барьер.  
просто когда Сычён улыбается, глядя в экран своего телефона, Юта чувствует, как тепло разливается в грудной клетке. а когда улыбается ему, то он и вовсе забывает как дышать. Юта, не сдержавшись, обнимает его так крепко как только может, а Сычён шуточно вырывается из объятий и немного наигранно смеётся. он никогда не любил прикосновений к себе, не особо любил объятия, Юта знал это лучше других.  
и чаще других он обращал внимание на мелочи, вроде натянутой улыбки, скрывающей неловкость и усталость. он вообще всегда обращал на ВинВина внимание. знал его как облупленного, каждую деталь в нём выучил наизусть. потому что, ну а как иначе? Сычён просто такой. в компании он молчит большую часть времени, но наедине заполняет всё пространство в комнате своим присутствием, да так, что невозможно ни на секунду отвести взгляд. или это просто Юта не может думать ни о чем другом, когда ВинВин рядом?  
он часто на него засматривается, и Сычён об этом прекрасно знает. знает, что Юта иногда не спит ночами, разглядывая его во сне. и, конечно, он знает, что Юта влюблён. они оба это знают.  
Юта правда влюбился. глупо так, по-детски: Сычёна хотелось обнимать, обернуться вокруг него, как коала, и не отпускать, часами напролёт так сидеть. хотелось его зацеловать всего с ног до головы, и чтобы он смеялся звонко, по-настоящему.  
Юта ведь знает его настоящего. по крайней мере, надеется, что знает. ВинВин так всё тщательно прятал внутри, что никто не мог сказать наверняка, что у него в голове. но Юта шаг за шагом, медленно подбирался ближе: ненавязчивыми вопросами, когда они были вдвоём, совместными прогулками и бесконечными разговорами, лёжа в своих постелях под покровом ночи, когда в соседних комнатах почти все уже спали. Юта всем сердцем верил в то, что Сычён с ним был настоящим. не с Тэилем, не с кем-то другим. с ним.  
и ВинВин правда был честным. ему было сложно открыться поначалу, он избегал, прятался, уходил от разговоров, но когда понял внезапно, что Юта искренне к нему тянется, то и говорить стало не страшно. потому что его слушали и хотели слушать. наверно впервые он ощутил, какого это. они были близки, как ни с кем другим. поначалу. но этого уже было достаточно, чтобы их привязать друг к другу сверхпрочным канатом.  
ВинВин ведь тоже любил. вот только проблема в том, что совсем по-другому. он не мог подобрать достаточно слов на корейском, чтобы рассказать, как он Юте был благодарен. просто за то, что тот был рядом всегда, за то, что слушал и понимал. и каждый день, глядя на Юту, у Сычёна что-то внутри обрывалось, умирало. от жалости. от неприязни к самому себе. потому что он ведь видел всё в его глазах, так всё ярко отражалось в них, так всё было очевидно. но он не мог им дать ничего взамен.  
дело даже не в Юте. просто Сычён наверно не приспособлен к такому. не чувствовал того, что, казалось, должен был, если бы был влюблён. он всё пытался в себе это отыскать, но не мог.  
и смотреть на страдания Юты было невыносимо. он ведь страдал? как иначе, когда человек, который вызывал в нём всю эту бурю чувств называл его другом. просто другом. наравне с тем же Тэилем, наравне с другими мемберами. это наверняка было больно.

– Я так счастлив, что ты со мной здесь, – говорит Юта, поднимая взгляд на Сычёна, когда молчание затянулось.

они лежали на его кровати и второй час подряд смотрели аниме. ВинВин даже не особо вникал в происходящее, просто смотрел, потому что Юте это нравилось. 

– То есть, - продолжил он, – Ты мог бы игнорировать меня и вообще не общаться, но ты здесь. Это же самое важное.

Юта привычно опускает голову Сычёну на плечо, незаметно вдыхает едва ощутимый запах его парфюма и крепко обнимает за талию. он бы хотел, чтобы время остановилось прямо сейчас, прямо в этот момент, когда всё так идеально, когда они вместе. это был бы "вечер сурка". Юта усмехается этой мысли, ВинВин заинтересованно поворачивает голову к нему. и тогда Юта дарит ему самую широкую и самую искреннюю улыбку, на которую он способен. потому что на самом деле ему не больно. совсем. сейчас он просто счастлив. раньше внутри что-то неприятно ныло каждый раз, когда Сычён отталкивал или просто уделял кому-то другому больше внимания, но это прошло.  
Юта сейчас счастлив обнимать и говорить о своей любви, счастлив получать в ответ немного смущённые улыбки и беглый взгляд. просто быть рядом счастлив. не вместе, но рядом. он конечно же мечтал быть ближе, хотел бы целовать, когда захочется, и обнимать совсем по-другому, но ВинВин этого не хотел, а значит Юте это было без надобности.  
просто это всё уже было привычным. и Юта до боли не хотел что-то менять. сейчас он может любить, и быть с этой любовью принятым. что ещё нужно?  
ВинВин тоже привык. иметь рядом кого-то вроде Юты сродни благословению. на него всегда можно положиться, ему всегда можно доверить то, что другим сказать тяжело. и главное, Сычён уверен, что Юта будет рядом. всегда. и от этого осознания, у него в груди всё сжимается, и хочется улыбнуться тихонько, и Юту крепче к себе притянуть в благодарность. ВинВин может сам не понимает, но он тоже счастлив.  
поэтому он ничего не отвечает, а только кладёт ладонь Юте не колено, говорит этим жестом «я рядом». и Юта всё понимает, прикрывает глаза и берёт Сычёна за руку. ВинВин, в свою очередь, это принимает, и осторожно переплетает пальцы, хватаясь крепче.  
так и сидят в обнимку, держась за руки и уставившись в монитор. если бы кто-то сейчас зашёл в комнату, то непременно бы понял всё, а потом сразу же получил от Юты подушкой в лицо за то, что потревожил их в такой момент. ВинВин думает об этом, и снова мыслями зарывается куда-то вглубь своей души, отчаянно пытаясь отыскать чувства, которых там не было.  
Юта тоже думает об этом, и с горечью осознаёт, что времени осталось немного и скоро это всё закончится.  
но дело не в нём или Сычёне, просто его любви не хватит на двоих.


End file.
